


With Apologies to David Slade 向製片道歉

by jls20011425



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Castration, Gags, Gore, M/M, Medical Kink, Restraints, Surgery, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 拔杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 授權：





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Apologies to David Slade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165588) by [trr_rr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr). 



> 授權：

　　「 _求求你_ ！！」Will竭力說出來，儘管那撐開嘴巴的口塞讓那聽起來只是一聲含糊的嗚咽。

　　十分鐘前他開始哭泣，他仍然感到噁心、無助，眼睜睜看著Dr. Lecter對他做這種事。

　　「啊，Will。我知道你很難過，但若然我不能信任你雙手遠離褲襠，那我就得拿走你忍不住把玩的東西。」

　　Will雙腿綁在床的兩側。通常貼在Hannibal手術室牆上的舊輪床被推到中央。

　　床的兩旁各有一輪舊的金屬推車。上面放滿托盤和棉籤，鋒利的手術用具與貼滿Will猜都不想猜的拉丁語標籤的瓶子。

　　Will長長又響亮地嗚咽了一聲，雙腿在束縛下掙動，指甲刺進掌心。

　　「好了。」Hannibal安慰道。「我向你保證不會痛。整個過程只需不到五分鐘。」

　　Dr. Lecter站在床頭。他穿著綠色醫療工作服，結繫在背後。他戴上白色乳膠手套和手術口罩。他一身裝扮看上去非常時麾，與周圍古老的醫療用具格格不入。

　　他彎身抹去因為口塞而匯聚Will唇邊的唾液。

　　「我知道你不習慣口塞，Will但我需要聽見你的回應，以防有任何並發症。要你保持清醒並非毫無來由。」

　　「哈啊哈嗯唔嗯……」Will張著嘴嗚咽，雙眼濕潤，快要再次掉淚。

　　「我知道，但我厭倦了聽見你粗言穢語，Will。」

　　Hannibal深情撫過Will的頭髮，才走到他雙腿之間。

　　「 _唔唔唔唔唔唔唔_ ！！」Will晃動尖叫，他的腳趾捲曲，他的心跳加速到危險的地步敲打著他的肋骨。

　　「我只會說一遍，Will，所以我希望你仔細聽著。如果你在我開始手術後掙扎，你失去的很可能不止遺傳物質。如果你害我手滑，我很可能切進你腹股溝深處的體質，你會失血致死。」

　　Will喘著氣，努力平復呼吸。他不幸失敗，喘得像尾脫水的魚，雙眼恐懼地瘋狂轉動。

　　「維持雙腿靜止。你可以大吼大喊尖叫得像個孩子，但對你沒有好處。」Hannibal在Will這樣做時嘆氣道。

　　「好啦好啦。」Hannibal拿起準備和的注射器，來到Will雙腿間。他穩住Will緊繃發抖的大腿，然後將針尖輕輕刺穿肌膚，把麻醉藥注射到他體內。

　　「啊啊哈、啊哈唔……」Will呻吟道。

　　「只是局部麻醉，Will。不用擔心，你全程都會保持清醒。」

　　「放過我哈啊嗯……」

　　Hannibal耐心等待藥物起效。他彈了彈Will的睾丸，觀察他每次的反應。他顛簸咳嗽了幾次，但大約三分鐘後反應就明顯遲緩。

　　「Will……你感受得到嗎？」Hannibal捏了捏Will的陰囊表皮。

　　Will抬起頭，眉毛痛苦地皺起，搖了搖頭。

　　「非常好。」Hannibal微笑道。「我們可以開始了。」

　　Hannibal伸手到旁邊金屬托盤裡的腰形盆取出一條亮藍色的橡皮筋。

　　Will看著他在指間拉伸了幾下暖身，才帶到他腿間。

　　「這個有助限制血液流動，無需使用額外的止血夾。」

　　Will顫抖著吞下預兆他快要嘔出的酸水。

　　「你知道嗎，我們沒什麼理由麻醉讓你無法感受這段經歷，Will。」Hannibal說著拿起手術刀在空中揮了幾揮。「牲畜通常以原始工具閹割，整個過程只需幾秒鐘。」

　　Will感覺到手指觸碰他雙球附近，然後有什麼輕輕壓上他的肌膚。

　　「這是第一個切口。」Hannibal評論道。「現在只需簡單結紮輸精管，安全切除多餘部份。」

　　Will的頭耷拉，他一直嗚咽和哭泣，臉上髒兮兮的又是眼淚又是鼻涕。他的口水滴落下巴，他的汗水多到濕透髮絲。

　　「不要哈啊哈、哈啊啊。」Will呻吟道。

　　「沒事的，Will。」Hannibal說著擦去Will生殖器旁邊少許血液。

　　Will感覺到腹股溝深處一夾一拉。他的聲音變得高亢、驚恐，直至感覺過去，他的醫生把什麼東西丟在床邊的盤子裡。

　　「好了。」Hannibal現在幾乎是自言自語。「現在切除睾丸……」

　　Will要吐了，感覺胃部翻騰。他的身體震嚇得抽搐似的。

　　「就快完了，Will。」Hannibal又把幾片Will的部份丟到托盤，他的手套因為了碰了鮮血和其他液體而變了粉紅。

　　「行了。現在切去這裡多餘的皮膚，然後替你縫起來。」他微笑著看向Will的臉。

　　Will意志渙散。他含糊不清地說著話搖著頭。

　　「好吧。」Hannibal再次拿起手術刀，開始做著最後工作。

　　他拿起手術針和線，想親身體驗縫合Will的皮膚。

　　他穿過針頭，專心致志縫合，留下會好好結疤的乾淨傷口。

　　接下來的事Will不太記得了。他多次驚嚇過度暈了過去，幸運地陷入無知無覺的漆黑一片。謝天謝地他不記得Hannibal拿著那盤血和切下來的肉步出房間走進廚房。


End file.
